Witch vs Smash Brothers
by Fae Empire
Summary: When Witch (From Puyo Puyo) is attacked by a Smash Bros candidate, she decides to investigate what prompted it.


in a very eventless day, witch (from puyo puyo you plebs) decided to make a potion, however when she was almost done with it her house's door suddenly exploded. "oh for fuck's sake who did this bullshit i just treated myself to a new door" shouted witch angrily; the culprit was none other bandanna waddle dee! bandanna dee quickly exclaimed that "the league of K.U.S.O.G.E. will claim this world for itself", but witch was having none of it. she quickly dropped tons of garbage puyo to distract the goomba with a hat then cast a meteor spell to finish him off; "hahahaha this stupid organization is no match for my magic" witch boasted loudly while bandanna rattata ran away sobbing and declaring that "it wasn't over yet! daddy where are my tendies?!".

suspicious, witch then decided to call her good friend sol badguy via interdimensional magic to ask if he saw anything wrong, but he didn't answer due to being too busy bodying fools at ARCREVO, so she decided to travel to the smash bros world, as that is where she would probably find information about bandanna deku scrub's whereabouts. upon arriving she noticed something very very wrong, people weren't throwing each other off cliffs and were instead droning generic dialogue worthy of golden sun, the GBA's biggest kusoge. "wait a second, kusoge sun dialogue... league of K.U.S.O.G.E... there is something very wrong happening and i must know why". she decided to travel to the kirby universe first, since bandanna geemer came from there.

upon arriving, witch was utterly baffled to what she witnessed, a complete dystopia that looked like it was made of unity store $0.99 assets instead of the colorful creativeness of kirby's adventures, and kirby himself was nowhere to be seen. she discovered that in a shitty glossy throne was sitting nobody other than bandanna goblin, filling his featureless void of a face with chicken tenders. "oh crap you followed me here SAVE ME DADDY GENO" bandanna mudcrab exclamated, suddenly a wooden doll that also looked like it came from the unity store came swooping in. "yes bandanna dee what do you desire?" it said. "wtf fight your own fights bandanna slim- wait that is too iconic for a player 4 reject like you, bandanna bullymong", "anyways wood is weak to fire, guess which kind of space rock usually crashes while on fire?" witch boasted, however the unity store reject quickly dodged the meteor and shot labo bullets at her. "crap gotta dodge this virginity concentrate" witch quickly thought as she dodged the cuck bullets, but they were catching up to her.

"hahahaha you have nowhere to run" geno shouted as he drove witch into a corner "now you have no hope! GENO WHIRL!" the ugly doll said as it charged into witch's defenseless self. but then a shout of "DRAGON INSTAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" was heard nearby. it was sol badguy, who then used his ground viper technique to block the geno whirl. "oh crap it is the guy who shoved me and my good friends into lockers! it is not over yet!" the ms paint wooden creature exclaimed, and shot a volley of $80 cardboard bullets at sol, who blocked them with a well timed gunflame, however, dragon install ran out just as he was starting to wind up a tyrant rave beta(-destroyer), forcing a stalemate as sol had no super meter left to dragon install again and geno ran out of overpriced cardboard. geno then decided to abandon bandanna shapesnatch to refill his weaponry, leaving the generic enemy completely defenseless. after witch and sol shoved bandanna tree rat into a locker, they started to interrogate him.

soon they discovered the league of K.U.S.O.G.E., Kingdom of United Shovelware Organization (against) Geno's Enemies, was an organization founded by geno, who along with other nintendrone screech favorites, decided to rule over the worlds of good games and turn them into a kusoge dystopia. "we must stop this garbage" witch boldly said "yeah this is worse than when ASW forced me into a shitty DS spinoff" replied sol. sol using witch's magic contacted their allies, tager and izanami from the blazblue world, but tager's commander kokonoe had the idea of splitting their forces up to liberate worlds from the league of K.U.S.O.G.E. faster. witch and sol went to the fire emblem world, while tager and izanami went to the metroid world.


End file.
